Mortal Outburst
by ForbidEagles13
Summary: I had to write this same story like five times because the stupid computer lost the document, so just know that it took me like two weeks to finally get this right. Anyway Jace is in this, which is why you should read it. T for language and other stuff !


**So I finished the Mortal Instruments and decided to write this. Outburst is my original story with my original characters, and Mortal Instruments belongs to Cassandra Clare. This idea came to me after I started thinking how Jace would not get along with my character Kristen because they're both sarcastic and stuff. In fact Kristen is kind of based on Jace because he's just fun like that. Enjoy my weird and twisted story!**

"James, no." I said for the twentieth time. "We don't even know this guy."

James looked at me and smiled.

"I know him. Well, I've heard of him, but what difference does it make?" he shrugged. I stopped walking and pulled at the sleeve of his shirt. "He could be a serial killer. I've heard things about warlocks ,James. Mom used to say that they have demon blood, and I've heard horrible things about Magnus Bane. I've heard he turned a boy into a rat. A rat!"

James looked over at Jason and smiled before asking, "What do you think? Should we we go see Magnus Bane or not?"

Jason looked at me and than at James.

"I think it's a good idea. Kristen, I know you don't like the idea of asking for help but in this case we need it. Besides we're almost there, and I'm not going back. I have to agree with James on this." he said. I frowned and tried very hard not to shout.

We did need help, I was just too stubborn to ask for it. My mother was missing and James told me about a great warlock in Brooklyn who could help us track her. James thought it would be a good idea to find someone with stronger magic than the one we had. It was a good idea, the only problem was that warlocks were said to be evil creatures who had no soul. You see my point?

"Fine. But when we're dead, I will blame you." I pointed a finger in the direction of James and walked past him next to Jason.

"We're not going to die." he whispered.

"Don't talk to me. I can't believe you actually took his side." I said.

"You're the one that wanted us to get along."

"Shut up." I said before I walked in front of him with my arms crossed on my chest.

I looked up at the apartment building and turned to look at James who was standing behind me. I walked up the steps and pressed the button that was obviously a doorbell. I stepped back, expecting to catch on fire or something. I expected Magnus Bane to be an old man with a long white beard, wearing a cloak and a pointy hat.

I was way off. The door opened slowly as if for dramatic effect, to reveal the unexpected. A young man with spiky dark hair wearing leader pants and a plaid shirt with black boots. I gasped. He was completely covered in a thin layer of glitter.

"Yes?" he said.

I stared without speaking.

"Um, hi. We are looking for Magnus Bane. Are you . . . are you him?" Jason came up behind me.

"In the flesh. What do you want?" he said in a very bored tone.

"May we come in?" Jason stepped in front of me.

Magnus sighed and stepped away from the door, "Sure. Come on you're wasting my time."

Jason stepped inside and I followed him with James behind us. Magnus walked behind us looking unimpressed, which was really annoying me.

It was cold inside the apartment for some reason.

"Sit" Magnus ordered and the two boys obeyed but I stayed standing, staring at Magnus.

"Listen I don't know what your problem is but please stop staring at me." he said and I looked away.

"We need your help, sir." James said.

"I know. Everyone needs my help since I'm so great." he said smugly and I came out of my trance.

"You need to help me find my mother. We need magical assistance." I said in my business voice.

"I know you don't I?" he pointed a finger at me. I stumbled backwards and almost tripped over Jason's feet.

"Yes, I do know you. Elizabeth Alford. Last time I saw you you looked the same. I guess time never changed you." he said almost in a whisper.

"No. That's my mother. I'm her daughter, Kristen Alford. You knew my mother?" I whispered. Magnus looked at me for a minute and grinned.

"Yeah. That was a long time ago though. She was barely sixteen, lost in the city, running away from the Hunters. I was walking down an alley and saw that a demon was about to attack her when I ran in and used some of my magic. I took her in for a while and hid her from the Hunters for a few months. She decided to leave and find a new hiding place." he said.

"Oh. Will you help us then?" I whispered.

"Well, usually I would-" he was cut off by a door slamming shut.

I heard voices and than three teenagers walked in. A boy with black hair, a boy with messy blonde hair and golden eyes, and a really short girl with red hair.

The boy walked up to Magnus, and to my surprise kissed him in the cheek. I heard James gasp.

"These are my friends, the Shadowhunters." Magnus said cheerfully.

James stared at the three with his mouth open, "Holy crap, they exist!" he nearly shouted. I glared at him and then turned back to the others.

"Hey, I'm Kristen." I said.

"What are you? Demon, Vampire, or Warlock?" the gold haired boy asked.

"You know, usually the correct response would be 'why hello there, my name is . . .' and than we shake hands and talk about the weather." I said in a calm tone.

"He's Jace, he's an ass sometimes." Magnus said.

"I got that. If you must know, we are all wizards." I said pointing my thumb over to the two boys on the couch. The black haired boy smiled at us and stuck out his hand. I stared at it for a second and than took it in mine. It was scarred and calloused. I smiled at him deciding I liked him compared to his friend. "I'm Alec. That's Clary, my sister Isabelle should be here any minute. Our parents run the New York Institute, Jace isn't my brother but I have another-"

"Gee Alec, were you planning on telling them our social security numbers too?" Jace cut in.

"You don't have a social security number." Clary said rolling her eyes.

"Well . . . good point." he said without looking at her.

"Jace, be nice." Clary said quietly.

"I don't think I can be nice. It's not in my nature." he said with a grin.

"Well you better learn. You guys are going to help my dear friend Kristen here." Magnus said and Jace stared at him with eyebrows raised.

I frowned and Jason leaned closer to me. "Maybe this was a bad idea." he whispered in my ear. "You think so?" I hissed with sarcasm in my voice.


End file.
